When the moon is full
by Midnight Filly
Summary: Its the marauders second year.James has quiddich, Sirius has a student and Peter has a tutor. All of the marauders are too busy to notice how suspiciously Remus is acting. Untill the night when Sirius nearly gets himself killed. then they all start to not
1. New Beginings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I am only making a story for the characters.**

**Remus**

Remus almost groaned as he walked towards platform 9 and three quarters.

His little sister Kitty was in her first year at Hogwarts and asking so many questions he thought his head would explode! "So why do we have to go over a lake?" Kitty asked, twirling her wavy black hair around her finger and staring up at him with her big silver eyes.

Remus knew that he and his sister were nothing alike. She had black hair and he had light brown, she talked a lot and he was shy, she said the first thing that popped into her head and he thought things through.

She looked more like one of his best friend James's sister than she did his. One of the only things that they had in common were their eyes, except for the fact that hers were more silver than his grey. He sighed, why did she have to ask such strange questions?

"Because its tradition" he said, then quickly started again so that she couldn't ask any more questions. "We're nearly at the platform and you can meet my friends". Kitty blinked up at him, "You mean the Serious one and the 'to be quiddich champion'?" she asked.

Yep, Remus thought, she and James would get on very well with each other.

**Sirius**

"So what's with the lake" Regulus asked, frowning up at Sirius. Sirius just managed to refrain from strangling him; he thought that little brothers should be banned!

"Because its there" he answered, he wanted to get to the platform and see Remus's little sister. It had been a shock to all of them that he even had a sister. "Are there houselves like the ones at our house" Regulus asked.

Sirius almost screamed, he thought that being a second year would be great but it wasn't as good as he thought it would be, he had to answer all of Regulus's weird questions. Who really cared why you had to cross the lake?

He finally managed to shove Regulus through the barrier and onto the platform. He soon spotted his friends talking to a pretty girl with long wavy black hair and big silver eyes.

He wondered who the girl was, knowing James he would already be flirting with her. Then he realised that she must be Remus's sister. He dragged Regulus over to them to hear what she was saying.

"…And then there was the time he tried to get on a broom for the first time, now _that_ was a disaster!" The girl laughed. Sirius saw a faint blush rising up Remus's face. "Not everyone can be a quiddich star" he retorted, folding his arms and frowning at his sister.

Sirius came up behind Kitty just as she was saying to James "you can't be serious!". Sirius grinned and replied "actually, yes I am Sirius". She whirled around and stared at him for a moment before smiling. Wow! Sirius thought, she was even prettier when she smiled!

Unfortunately, he noticed that Regulus also had a love struck expression on his face. I'll have to do something about that later Sirius thought.

**James**

I couldn't believe that the girl standing next to Remus was his sister! They looked nothing alike!

She is really cool though; she likes quiddich and has loads of gossip about Remus!

I could hardly stop myself from laughing when Sirius and his brother saw her. It was a bit like in the cartoons when their jaw drops to their feet and there are love hearts in their eyes.

I can't wait until I can try out for quiddich though; I have made a list about the good and bad things about all the positions in a quiddich team.

Seeker

GOOD

You get lots of points

You end the game

You get to carry the trophy

BAD

Seekers are usually the ones that get hurt

Everyone is against the seeker because they end- and usually win, the match

Chaser

GOOD

You score the goals in the match

It's up to you to score lots of points if the seeker doesn't catch the snitch

BAD

You get lots of bludgers hit at you

Beater

GOOD

You get to hit big black balls at the other team

You get to carry round a big bat

BAD

You get bludgers hit at you

You don't get to score any points

Keeper

GOOD

You get to stop the other team from scoring

BAD

You have to get between a big red ball and its target

You get hit in the stomach a lot

You don't get to score points

I want to be the seeker the most but I'll live with one of the others.

**Sirius**

Aaaaaagh! Five minutes into the train ride and James starts talking a mile a minute about quiddich. He even assigned us jobs to help him! I get to find out who the captain is…yay.

Regulus has gone off somewhere into the train. Remus goes to check on Kitty about every five minutes but why should I check on Regulus?

He's just a pain that I have to put up with!

**Kitty**

Kitty walked along the train, looking for a spare compartment. Remus had offered to let her sit with him and his friends but she didn't want to sit with her brother!

She looked in yet another compartment widow and saw a group of boys. Kitty groaned as she reached the last compartment, would she be forced to sit with Remus?

Two girls, about her age were sitting inside. One had black hair that twirled down to her shoulders; she was playing with a piece of string. The girl sitting next to her had dark blonde hair that was tied up in a pony tail.

"Can I sit here" Kitty asked pointing to an empty seat. The blonde girl looked up and nodded.

Kitty sat down and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Kitty Lupin". The dark haired girl looked up from her string; Kitty saw that she had olive green eyes. "I'm Leah", she smiled and leant forward to shake Kitty's hand.

The other girl leant forward as well, "I'm Cleo".

The girls sat in silence for a while, Cleo tried to make conversation. "Sooooooo, what are you're wands made of?" she asked. Leah brandished a golden brown coloured wand. "Oak, 13 inches, containing a feather from the wing of a Pegasus".

Cleo showed them her black wand "Ebony, 12½ inches, containing a dragon heartstring".

Kitty pulled out her slim pale wand. "Willow, 14 inches, containing a w….." She trailed off in horror, it had only been about an hour and she had already almost spilled her brother's secret.

"Umm, a unicorn hair" she finished. Leah and Cleo started talking about classes. Kitty sighed; no one was supposed to know about her brother. It had been a horrible accident when she found out, an accident that could have been fatal.

**Sirius **

"…And you can tell by the unique twist at the end of the tail that this broom is the best!" Sirius sighed, listening to James rant on about quiddich was almost worse than listening to the history of magic teacher.

It was impossible trying to get him to stop; it was like trying to stop a charging hippogriff!

Sirius let his mind wonder, he couldn't wait for the year to start again, sneaking into the kitchens to steal food, annoying the caretaker, making life miserable for Slitherens like Severus…

This year would be extra interesting; he was a second year now. Also this year there was Kitty.

"Don't you Sirius?" James asked, pointedly looking at him. Sirius had no idea what James was talking about. "Um…yes?" he guessed, James sighed. "I'm going to go and check on Kitty again", Remus started to stand up. Sirius saw that James was glaring at him. "No, I will", Sirius quickly shot out of the compartment.

He walked down the train and came to the last compartment where Kitty was sitting with two other girls. One had black ringlets and was playing with a piece of string and the other had dark blonde hair and was talking to Kitty.

He slid open the compartment door "Hey Kitty, I'm checking on you for Remus". She rolled her eyes "I'm fine". The blonde girl laughed "Just like the other twenty-four times he checked on her".

"So who are your friends?" Sirius asked Kitty. "This is Leah" she pointed to the girl with black hair, "and this is Cleo" she pointed to the blonde girl who raised a hand. "We'll I better go back and face James" Sirius slid the door closed. He saw Kitty wave at him as he left.

He smiled and walked back to his own compartment.

On his way back he jostled Regulus who was heading towards Kitty's compartment with another first year boy. Yes, Sirius thought, this was going to be an interesting year.

**This is my First Fan Fiction, be nice! Please review, I want to know what I'm doing wrong as well as what I'm doing right. The next chapter is coming soon!**


	2. Causing trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I am just making up a plot for the characters. **

**Remus**

Remus followed James off the train to get onto the horseless carts. It was a peaceful night. A familiar cry of "First years this way" rang over the chattering of students.

James grabbed his arm and pulled him into a nearby cart. Sirius and Peter got in after them. "So what do you think lessons will be like this year?" Peter asked worriedly.

"I just barley managed to pass last years exams!". Remus thought for a moment. "Maybe you need a tutor" he suggested. Sirius rolled his eyes,

"C'mon guys, enough talk about class, your boring me to death here". James's eyes brightened up "So what pranks shall we play this year?" he asked.

Sirius thought for a moment, "Well we'll have to fit some time in our schedule for Severus of course.

"Yes, and I want to find that room I overheard Slughorn and McGonagall talking about" Peter said excitedly. Sirius sighed, "A room that changes to whatever you want it to be".

Remus shook his head; his friend's attention spans were _very_ short.

He decided to get his excuse over and done with. "My father has been really sick this year, I might have to go home and help my mother out a bit". James nodded, "That's fine, we wont have you constantly telling us to think about what were doing!"

Remus smiled slightly as they started talking about the feast.

He hated lying to his friends but it had to be done. If they knew his secret they would probably desert him and tell everyone. He didn't want_ anyone _ever knowing.

**Kitty**

Kitty, Leah and Cleo came off the train and onto the busy station. "First years over here" a voice called. "I guess we go over there", Leah pointed.

They walked over, jostling people slightly as they made their way towards the voice.

"Woah!" Kitty stopped in shock, causing Leah and Cleo who were walking behind her to slam into her back.

There was a huge man standing on a path with a lantern that was lighting up the surroundings.

He had a wild brown tangle of hair and a beard. Through all the hair you could just see a pair of beetle black eyes.

He had a huge coat that was practically made of pockets.

He smiled warmly at them "Hello there I'm Hagrid". They smiled tentatively, unsure of what to make of him.

"Wow, look at those horses" Leah exclaimed, Pointing to where the carts were taking the other students.

The Carts were pulled by huge, black, Dragon like horses with great black wings.

"Cool" Kitty gaped, "I wonder what they are?". Cleo frowned "I don't see anything".

Leah tapped on her head, "Their right there" she said pointing to a close one. Cleo folded her arms "Those carts are pulling themselves!" she insisted.

Kitty shook her head and was about to reply when Hagrid called out "This way please"

They all followed him to a huge black lake with small boats bobbing in the water.

"Four to a boat" Hagrid commanded.

The girls hopped into a boat, followed by a girl with a round face and blonde hair "Hi", she smiled, "I'm Alice".

The boats gave a lurch and took off into the lake.

**James**

"HUFFLEPUFF" James clapped along with everybody else but he wanted the announcements to start. He couldn't wait to find out when quiddich tryouts were!

He saw Regulus being called out. He watched to see which house he would be in

Almost the moment the sorting hat touched his head it called out "SLYTHEREN"

James could see Professor Slughorn clapping enthusiastically for the new 'adition' to his 'collection'. James sunk back into a daydream about quiddich; he wondered who the captain could be.

He would have to ask around when the feast started.

He looked around, trying to figure out who looked as if they could be a captain. Just as he heard "GRIFFENDOR" called out,

He looked up to see Remus's sister skipping down to the table and sitting near the other end.

James sighed, how long did this have to go for?

Finally the sorting was over and Dumbledore stood up to do the announcements. "Welcome to all new students, and for all those old hands, welcome back!". "Come on, come on" James muttered, he really wanted to know!

"Now before we go to bed I have some announcements. The Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden, as you all should know." James and Sirius exchanged grins.

"If any of you are interested in joining the quiddich team please check on your house notice board.

James almost exploded, now he had to get to the common room, and fast!

**Peter**

Peter sat listing to notices, He was extremely worried. How was he going to pass a test harder than last years when he only just got through?

He thought about Remus's advice, he could get a tutor.

But who would tutor him? He knew plenty of smart people, James, Sirius, Remus but none of them would be any good.

Sirius would tease him more than help him, James was too easily distracted and Remus was too busy.

He started to think about whom else there was, He came up with nothing. He needed to get to know more people!

He had just come to conclusion to ask one of the teachers when everyone started to move off.

**Sirius**

Sirius watched, amused as James sprinted over to the notice board, pushing people out of his way.

Next he read every notice before locking his eyes onto one.

Sirius came up to him. "Now which notice could you be reading" he teased. "MELANIE!" shouted James triumphantly.

Sirius blinked "Um…whose Melanie?" he asked, but James had already sprinted up the stairs. Sirius turned to Remus who had just come in through the portrait hole.

"Who's Melanie?" he asked again. "This years quiddich captain" Remus replied, Sirius stared at him open mouthed. "How did you know that!" he exclaimed.

Remus sighed and pointed to the notice board, a large sign was put up saying.

Quiddich tryouts

If interested please come to the quiddich pitch after class tomorrow.

Looking for, a seeker, two chasers and one beater.

**_Melanie Chance _**–Captain

"Ohhhhhh," Sirius said, then he went up to the dorm to see what James was doing. James was lying on his bed with his eyes shut. Sirius poked him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, James sat up, "I'm trying to get some sleep for tomorrow!". Sirius sighed; tomorrow was going to be a looong day.

**James**

The next afternoon Sirius and James made their way down to the quiddich pitch.

Sirius groaned, "Why did I have to come, I have heaps of homework!" James sighed. "You're in all of my classes and I didn't get any homework! He told him

"Stop complaining, I really want to get in!". Sirius sighed "Fine"

They walked down to the quiddich pitch and saw a group of people. They walked over to them.

A tall blonde girl was directing everyone around and writing down their names on a clipboard. "That must be Melanie!" James said, walking over to her.

She looked up as they came over "And you are?" she asked.

James stepped forward. "I'm James Potter" She looked him over "Uh-huh", she wrote his name down and pointed to a group of second years, "Stand over there please".

Sirius went to find a seat in the bleachers while James stood with the other second years.

Melanie turned to the groups of people.

"Okay, can all of the second years please do two laps around the oval?"

The second years flew off. James was thrilled to feel the wind, whipping his robes again. Sirius was chanting "James, James, James!" James grinned, soon there would be a whole crowd of people chanting his name.

He looked around at his compitition. Most of the second years could hardly stay on their brooms. Some of them were pretty good, but no compitition for him.

The other year groups flew around. Melanie picked up her clipboard, "Here are the people whom I will consider for the roles. "James potter, Rina Patil..." James felt like cheering, he made it! Well, okay so it was only the people who were being considered, but it was better than nothing!

**Kitty**

"Are you sure about this" Cleo asked nervously. Leah grinned "Sure I'm sure!", Kitty smiled at her friend, "Come on Cleo, live a little!". Cleo folded her arms, "Yes but sneaking into the Forbidden forest when Dumbledoor _specifically _told us not to?".

Kitty shrugged, "He said to _stay away_ from it, he said nothing about not going into it!". Cleo sighed, "try explaining that to him when we get caught".

Leah grabbed her arm "Come on lets go". they sliped out, going behind the broom shed to avoid being seen.

Kitty strode into the forest, then turned and looked back at her friends "See, nothing has eaten me yet" she called out. "Fine" Cleo and Leah followed her. Cleo was muttering under her breath as they made their way along the path "All just to see some freaky horse thing".

Leah looked over her sholder at the castle "Shouldent we be leaving a trail of breadcrumbs or something?" she asked. Kitty rolled her eyes "Leah, we have a_ path_". Leah looked down at the ground.

Suddenly there was a thundering of hoves. "Do you think thats them" Kitty asked, peering out through the brush. Cleo grabbed her arm and pulled her into the trees, just as a creature came trotting by.

They all stared at the creature, it had the sleek body of a chestnut horse and the head and torso of a man. A young colt trotted by his side.

The Centaur turned to the colt. "See how plain these humans are Bane?" he asked, "They dont listen to what the earth is telling them, and they leave many tracks" he pointed to the footprints that were scattered everywere.

The little chestnut nodded and they trotted on.

As their hoofbeats trailed into the distance Cleo turned to the others. "See what a bad idea this was" she said grumpily. Kitty shrugged "We diddnt get hurt did we?".

Leah sighed, "come on, we'd better get back to the castle, we can look again tomorow and its getting dark". Kitty gave in "Okaaay, lets go"

They followed the trail back to the begining of the forest, nothing happened to them on the way.

"See" Kitty said, "Nothing bad has happened to u..." she trailed off.

Standing in front of them, arms crossed was and angry looking Professor McGonagall

"Oooooops" Leah muttered.

**Remus**

Remus walked, exausted, to Professor McGonagall's room. He was going to see Sirius who had 'accidentally' given a bunch of Slytherens jelly legs.

He came to the door and stopped dead. There, sitting next to Sirius was Kitty.

What could she be doing in detention?

He came up to her. "Kitty what on earth are you doing here!" he exclamed. She jumped and guiltily turned around. "It wasnt my fault!" she exclamed. Remus glared at her, how could she get detention on the first day!

Sirius jumped infront of him and held his hands out. "Calm down, it was nothing too bad!"

Remus pushed him away and looked at his sister. "Kitty, what did you do!" Kitty sighed guiltily "Okay, okay, I was kind of in the Forbidden For-"

"What were you doing in there!" Remus couldent believe that his own sister had been out of bounds.

She folded her arms "Thats my buissisness". Remus looked at Sirius who shrugged, "I've been trying to get it out of her this whole time, I still think it has something to do with a boy" he frowned at Kitty.

"I'm eleven" she told him "Exactly" Sirius replyed.

Remus stormed off, this was too much. He could handel his friends getting into trouble all the time but not Kitty. Would she accidentally let out his secret? The consiquenses would be more than detention if she did.

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Please review this chapter; it's a lot longer than the first one. I think this one is better. I'm currently working on the next chapter. **


	3. The room of Requirement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I am just making a plot for the characters. **

**Sirius**

Sirius and Kitty made their way back to the common room. Sirius started talking "You know Kitty I am disappointed in you".

Kitty blinked at him "Why, because I was out of bounds" she asked grumpily.

Sirius shook his head "No, because you got caught, you need to be more sneaky when your going into the forest".

Kitty frowned, "How am I supposed to do that?" she asked.

Sirius thought for a moment "We'll you need to be sneaky, and clever, and have a good backup plan".

Kitty rolled her eyes, "yeah, well I don't know how to do any of that".

Sirius grinned "Well that's why I'm here to teach you how".

Kitty frowned "Remus would kill me if I got into any more trouble, and then he would kill you for teaching me how"

"Well then we'd have to make sure he didn't find out" Sirius insisted.

He thought for a moment the muttered "I think its time that I found that room Peter was talking about.

**James**

I can't believe it! It's finally happened! I, James Potter, am in the Gryffindor quiddich team!

I'm not a seeker, that's the bad news; the good news is that I get to be one of the chasers! YAY!

I've got training twice every week, I can't wait to start!

Something weird happened today though, Kitty had detention! Remus's sister, in detention, those phrases do not go together!

Remus has to go home and help his mum for a while, I think that he did mention something about having to go and help her a lot this year, oh well.

I'm going to go now and polish my broom for this afternoon!

**Peter**

Peter timidly raised his hand and knocked on the big wooden door in front of him.

"Come in" a voice called out. He stumbled into Professor McGonagall's office. She peered at him over her spectacles.

"Well...um, I've been having a bit of…um trouble with my schoolwork and…"

McGonagall nodded; "Yes" she said briskly "I have noticed, I have decided that you are going to take tutoring until you can get your grades up.

"Um…okay, who will…?" Peter started. McGonagall interrupted.

"I would like you to meet your new tutor, this is Lily Evans" A pretty girl with auburn hair and bright emerald green eyes walked in.

"She is quite good at most subjects and has some free time" McGonagall stated. She turned to Lily. "Get started as soon as you can", she frowned at Peter. "He needs a lot of help.

Lily smiled "Don't worry, I'll help him" She turned to Peter. "How's tomorrow afternoon for you?" she asked.

Peter nodded numbly, this was too strange!

**James **

James studied the rest of his teamates. When his name had been called out he had been too happy to do anything but jump about a bit.

When Sirius had finally calmed him down everyone had already left.

The other chasers were Melanie and a third year girl with long dark hair called Rina. Then there was the keeper.

His name was Brad and he reminded James a bit of a bull. The beaters were a third year called Ludo Bagman and, to James's surprise a girl.

She was a sixth year, her was hair was in braids and her name was Kathy. He had never actually seen a girl beater before; girls just didn't have enough strength.

The seeker was a boy called Rick. He looked about right for a seeker, light and speedy.

Melanie started telling them the training plan and they went out into the Pitch.

**Sirius**

James and Sirius slipped through the corridors underneath James's invisibility cloak. "So where do you think it could be"

James asked. Sirius shrugged "All Peter heard was that it was by some portrait, which had a troll in it".

James ticked off the portraits he could think of on his fingers, "There are heaps of portraits in Hogwarts!" he exclaimed.

Sirius thought "Well there's that one of the man and the troll, or the one of that loon trying to teach trolls how to dance"

James considered it. "Let's try the one of the dancing trolls, its closer"

They made their way to the portrait. Then examined the stretch of blank wall next to the painting. "So what do we do now?" James asked.

Sirius thought for a moment "Maby we need to try a password, like how to get into Dumbledore's office.

They both tried as many passwords as they could think of "Lemon drop?" tried Sirius, "Gryffindor?" said James.

After a while Sirius shook his head, "This isn't working, we need to really get into Dumbledore's mind.

James thought for a moment "Quiddich rules?" he tried hopefully.

Sirius hit him on the head. "I said Dumbledore's mind, not your mind!"

They tried a bit longer but nothing worked.

"Maby we need to do something other than a password" James suggested

"What else could we do?" asked Sirius. "Maby there's a secret door hidden somewhere?" said James

They studied the wall, looking for some sort of clue to where a secret door could be, but they had to admit that there was nothing but a wall.

They started pacing back and forth, trying to think about how they could get in

"What room would you make if you could?" James asked Sirius. Sirius thought about it, "I would make a room for organizing the trouble we could make, a room filled with Zonkos stuff and cool spells and everything you need to pull of a great prank!"

Sirius sighed and let his mind wander to how great the room would be, and there could be a special training area where he could teach Kitty and- "Woah"

James's shout cut through his daydream. Sirius looked in shock at the wall. A heavy metal door with a steel handle had appeared. The boys gaped at it for a moment.

"What did you do?" James asked excitedly. Sirius frowned "All I was doing was pacing in front of the wall and thinking of how great my room would be" they both looked at each other "You think?" Sirius began, "Yeah!" James exclaimed, and then went forward to open the door.

It was just like Sirius had imagined it. Their was a long black bookshelf taking up one wall, with books like '25 ways not to get caught' and 'How to make your own swamp'.

The opposite wall had a black wooden door with** Storage** stamped across it. Their was also a door at the back that had **Training grounds** across it.

The floor had piles of large silk cushions, and in the middle of the room was a large metal table, with four chairs around it.

James gaped, "Am I dreaming?" he asked.

Sirius leant over and pinched him. "Ow!" James exclaimed, "What did you do that for?".

Sirius grinned, "Well you asked if you were dreaming"

James looked around "This place really needs a clock" A shiny silver clock appeared on the wall, showing that it was 12:24am.

"Woah!" James exclaimed again.

"We better get some sleep, you have quiddich practice tomorrow and I have to teach Kitty how to be a professional troublemaker" Sirius said.

James nodded "We can tell Moony and Wormtail about this place tomorrow" Sirius grinned "Minus the part where I teach his sister how to cause trouble".

**Peter**

"So you really have to do a twist at the end to make the spell work properly" Lily explained. She was trying to teach Peter the charm they had learnt in class that day, how to stack paper. He still wasn't really getting it.

Lily glanced at the clock on the common room wall "Woah! It's already 12:25!" she exclaimed. "I really need to get some sleep".

Peter nodded, "I want to practice some more" he said, stifling a yawn.

"Okay, bye" Lily walked up to her dormitory, just as Sirius and James burst in through the common room door.

"Wefoundtheroomitssoawesom!" James panted as soon as he saw Peter.

Peter blinked "Pardon?" "We-found-the-room-its-so-awesome!" James said slowly.

"Wow!" Peter said excitedly, "was it good?"

Sirius grinned "do unicorns have horns?"

Peter thought for a moment "Well, yes, otherwise their just a horse..." James rolled his eyes "He meant that it was the best thing since brooms"

"Wow!" Peter said breathlessly "Can you show me?"

Sirius nodded "I'll show you when I take Kitty there tomorrow"

Peter clapped "yay!"

"Now I really need to get to bed, otherwise I'll be falling asleep tomorrow"

They all nodded and went to bed.

**Yay! Already at the third chapter. Thank you for reviewing! Lily's in the story now, don't worry, James will notice her soon. Sorry that I'm taking a while to get the stories on, I have to share the computer with my little brother! Next chapter coming soon! **


	4. Lesson 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I am only making a Plot for the characters. **

**Kitty**

Kitty jumped as she felt someone tap her on the back. She whirled around and saw Sirius grinning at her.

"Its ready" he whispered, Kitty blinked "What's ready?" she asked.

"Your training grounds" he whispered back. "My what?" she asked.

Sirius sighed then looked up and quickly scanned the common room. Then he started talking normally again. "You know how I said that I'd teach you how to make trouble?" he asked.

Kitty nodded slowly "Yeeeeeeah", "Well what time are you free?" he asked impatiently.

She grinned Mischievously "This afternoon?" Sirius thought a moment "Do you have any homework?" He asked.

Kitty folded her arms, "Do you?" she asked.

Sirius shrugged "I do it in class. Okay go and get your wand and meet me at the portrait hole"

Kitty went up to get her wand and Sirius stood, waiting.

James came up to him, "What do you want to do this afternoon?" he asked. "I'm giving Kitty her first lesson on how to cause trouble"

James's eyes widened "Cool, can I come?" he asked. Sirius shook his head "Next lesson, this lesson I want it to just be me and her.

James shrugged "Okay, I'll hang with Remus" he went off to find him.

Kitty came up behind him "I'm ready" she said.

**James **

James went off to find Remus. He found him heading towards the hospital wing.

"Hey Remus" he called out to his friend.

Remus jumped as if he had peen caught stealing, he stared at James with wide eyes "J-James, I've…gotta go" he took off down the hall.

James wondered what was wrong; he started to go after him but then stopped. Instead he went back to the common room to see what Peter was doing.

Kitty and Sirius had left when James got to the common room; the room was practically empty, except for a group of fifth years and two second years.

James took a closer look at the two second years and his jaw dropped.

Peter was sitting with a pretty girl with long auburn hair and bright emerald green eyes.

James walked over to them "Hey Pete, who's your friend?" he asked Peter.

Peter looked up "Hi James, This is Lily, she's my tutor"

James looked blank for a second "When did you get a tutor?" he asked. Peter sighed "I needed help with the schoolwork so I went to McGonagall and she made Lily my tutor"

"I could have helped you!" James exclaimed, offended. Peter shrugged, "With you I don't think we'd get much work done".

James thought about it "Yeeeeah". Lily turned to Peter "You're supposed to be writing about ancient burning, talk to your friends later" She looked up and gave James a small smile.

James grinned in a dazed way, he was in love!

**Sirius**

Sirius laughed at Kitty's expression as she walked into the room.

She turned around and looked at him. "Is this stuff real?" she asked curiously. Sirius went over and picked up a book and started flipping the pages.

Kitty peered at the title "Who would want to build their own swamp?"

Sirius looked at the front and shrugged. "You have to admit, it would be pretty cool" he gave kitty a wicked grin "are you ready to come to the bad side?"

Kitty rolled her eyes "yeah, yeah, come on I want to learn!"

Sirius sighed, "Okay, now first we have to work on sneaking out of the castle, it's the first step!". Kitty put her hands on her hips "So how do I sneak out?"

Sirius beckoned her to follow him and they went to the far side of the room. A black wooden door was set into the wall with a steel handle and the words '**Training grounds**" printed on it in white.

"You need to get some first hand experience. Do what I say and you shall learn"?

Kitty frowned "What is this?" she asked "Let Sirius show you" Sirius said confidentially.

He opened the door. Inside was a black screen with big silver buttons on it. He walked over and started pressing them. Kitty peered at the buttons "how do you know what to do?" she asked curiously. Sirius grinned "Its simple, see" he pointed to one part of the wall.

The silver writing on it said 'LOCATON:' there were four buttons on it that said 'Castle', 'Forest', 'Hogsmede' and 'Detention'.

Sirius looked at the buttons and pressed 'Castle'.

He pressed the buttons for a while then turned to Kitty "Ok, we're sneaking out of the castle, the doors are unlocked, our target is the Forbidden forest and Trelawney and Flitwik are on patrol."

Kitty gaped up at him "You can do all of that just by pressing some buttons?" she asked.

Sirius beamed "Cool huh?"

They stepped through the door and found themselves in the Charms corridor. Sirius grinned "This isn't real, it's a replica", then he grabbed Kitty's hand and took off down the corridor.

**Kitty**

Kitty followed Sirius down to the fake front entrance.

She made sure to stay a short distance away from him, twice they had nearly been seen and twice he had slammed her into the wall. She was sure that tomorrow she would have bruises!

Sirius crept up to the door and opened it, then beckoned her to follow him. Kitty sighed, wondering when she would be able to do her homework, she had an essay for potions and she had to practice that charm where- "Ouch!" she exclaimed.

Sirius had stopped dead so that she ran into his back; she was really going to bruise tomorrow.

Sirius scanned the grounds then took off on a beeline to greenhouse two.

Kitty groaned as she jogged after him. The first lesson couldn't have been reading or looking at maps could it? Nooooo, she had to do a cross country course!

"Sirius" She wined as soon as she came in hearing distance of him "Can't we stop now?"

"Come on Kitty we're nearly there, we just need to get to the forest"

He took off again and Kitty slowly followed.

**Peter**

Peter and James sat, waiting for Sirius to get back.

The portrait hole opened and a bright eyed Sirius came in, followed by an exhausted looking Kitty.

Sirius grinned "We had a great lesson, the training grounds is so realistic!"

Kitty groaned and collapsed onto a chair "I will never walk again!" she announced. James walked over to her and poked her. "You better go to bed, unless you want to sleep down here" he told her.

She heaved herself up and went up to the girl's dormitory.

Peter looked at Sirius "Where's Remus?" he asked. Sirius frowned "Wasn't he here?" he said, confused.

James got a dopey grin on his face. "He wasn't in here but the most amazing girl was!"

Sirius looked at him questioningly, Peter interrupted "We'd better get some sleep; you can talk about it tomorrow"

Sirius shrugged "Okay, I better do my charms homework.

The other two went off to bed. Peter admired the moon; it was full and a bright silver colour.

As he was about to go to sleep he heard a howl. Peter shuddered and pulled the covers over his head as the ghostly noise continued.

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I've had so much homework! It's pretty short but the next chapter is going to be really long so it will balance out. Pleeeeeease review! When I read a review it inspires me to write so when I have a choice between reading a Fan Fic or writing mine I choose to write! **


	5. Tossed into a bonfire

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me; I am just making a plot for the characters.**

**Remus**

Remus sat tiredly in the great hall. It was almost time for the full moon again and he was not looking forward to it.

Peter was next to him, squinting at the text book in front of him.

Across from him, Sirius was scribbling something onto a notebook and James was making a tower of cutlery.

Remus looked at Sirius in surprise. "Are you studying?" he asked, shocked. Sirius never studied…or read books, something was up.

Sirius jumped at looked at Remus guiltily. Sliding his notebook under the table where he couldn't see it anymore. "I'm just…taking notes" Remus frowned at him; Sirius had never been particularly good at lying.

But before he could say anything Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. The chattering dimmed to a quiet murmuring.

"As you all should know, Valentines Day is coming up" Dumbledore began. James looked up, sending his tower clattering onto the table.

"It is?" he asked, surprised. Dumbledore continued. "For a special treat we have decided that this year at Hogwarts there will be a Valentines Ball"

There was silence for a moment then the hall erupted with chattering.

Dumbledore smiled and sat down. James grinned excitedly "It will be a perfect chance for me to ask Lily out!"

Remus sighed, ever since the last full moon James had been going on about some girl called Lily.

"I think the reason that Dumbledore is having the ball is because he wants to put everyone's minds off the rise of Voldemort" Remus informed his friends.

Sirius shrugged "Who cares about some wizard who wants to be evil, we should be thanking Voldewhatsit for being the cause of a ball"

Remus started to tell him that it was Volde_mort _when Sirius continued.

"I wonder who I should go with, hmmmm, maybe Kitty-"

"WHAT" Remus exclaimed, jumping up and knocking James's tower flying again.

**Sirius**

"You know Kitty, Kitty Lup- Ohhhhhh" he trailed off, remembering that Kitty was Remus's sister.

Remus still didn't know about the whole, friend training little sister to be troublemaker thing.

Peter decided to help him out "So who will you go with Remus?" he asked. Remus calmed down and began to list the possibilities.

James and Sirius exchanged looks. That was a close one!

**Kitty**

Kitty and her friends walked back from the grand hall, talking about the Valentines ball.

"So who do you guy's think you'll go with?" Leah asked her friends. Cleo grinned "Maby that guy…you know, the one with the…hair…and the…uh…nose" she vaguely gestured towards her own hair.

Kitty rolled her eyes "Oh yes Cleo, its not like all guys have hair and a nose". "You mean Dave Lakely?" Leah asked. Cleo nodded "Yeah, that's the one"

"How about you Kitty?" Leah asked "What about Sirius Black?". Kitty wrinkled her nose "Ewwww, no, he's one of Remus's friends!"

Cleo thought for a moment "How about his brother…uh…Reular?"

"Regulus" Kitty corrected, "No, he's way too…dark and moody for me"

"What about you lee?" Cleo asked Leah. Leah shrugged. "I'll probably just wait for someone to ask me, although Kitty's the one who will get all the offers".

"Puh-lese, I will not" Kitty told her.

**The next day**

"Hey, um…Kitty…Uh, I was wondering…if you'd…uh" Kitty mentally groaned, this was the fourth offer she'd had today, and she hadn't even had breakfast yet!

She pushed past the boy. "Sorry, gotta have breakfast"

She jogged to catch up to her friends. Leah was wearing a look that said "I told you so" and Cleo seemed to find it all highly amusing.

Kitty went over to where Remus was sitting with James. "Have you asked anyone yet?" she asked, making him jump and spill pumpkin juice down his front.

"No" he said, mopping the spill up "And I don't particularly intend to either"

Kitty poked her tongue out at him, "Spoil sport!"

Remus looked at her "How about you, have you been asked yet?"

Kitty groaned, "Only four times", she grinned slightly, knowing that this would make him go crazy.

"Four?" James asked, interested "Wow, Remus, your sister is popular!" Remus stared at her "Four?" he asked, as if he had never heard the number before.

Cleo nodded and held up her fingers "One, two, three, four"

Kitty walked away, still giggling at the shocked look on his face.

Yet another boy came up to her "Kitty, you're not going to the ball with anyone yet are you?" he asked, flashing a big white grin at her.

"Yes!" she exclaimed annoyed and started stride off. She then came face to face with Sirius Black.

"Hey Kitty, I was wondering if- "**NO!" **she yelled and spun off to the girls dormitory, she needed some time in a boy free zone.

**Sirius**

Sirius confidently walked down the corridor. He was sure that in a few minutes, he would have a date for the ball.

How could Kitty say no? He was smart, older, incredibly cool, He was sure loads of girls would die to be his date.

He had asked Remus and James to wait for him in the grand hall for him. He spotted Kitty.

He saw her striding angrily away from some guy called Guilderoy…or something like that.

She came towards him and he stepped in front of her. "Hey Kitty, I was wondering if- he began, intending to say "You would like to go to the ball with me".

She glared at him "**NO!"** she screamed and stormed off in the direction of the common room.

Her friends came after her, the blonde one smirked at him as she waked past, and the one with the dark hair gave him a sympathetic smile and followed them.

Sirius headed off to the grand hall in shock. He had been rejected, HE, Sirius black had been shouted at!

James took one look at his face as he sat down. "Burned?" he asked. "More like tossed into a raging bonfire!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus had a satisfied smile on his face. "I told you not to ask her"

Sirius shook his head "You could be a little more sympathetic" he told Remus.

Sirius sighed again "Now I am faced with a grave decision" he said, trying to sound smart.

James grinned "And what would that be?" he asked.

Sirius grinned as well. "Deciding who to go with now!" Remus groaned as they exchanged mysterious looks. "Its time to go to the room!" Sirius punched a fist in the air as he said it, making Remus feel like he was in an action comic strip.

He shook his head as he followed the other two to the room, why were some things in life so complicated, and others so easy?

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I've been going crazy trying to get all of my last minute assignments in on time! I'll definitely get more done on the holidays! What do you think of the new summary? I like it better than the old one. As usual please review! **


	6. Making them jealous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am just making a plot for the characters.**

**James**

James walked into the common room, still Laughing about how Sirius had been rejected by Kitty.

Just as he came in he passed Lily who was just leaving the common room.

"Hi", he said brightly to her. She gave him a big grin "hey" then walked out. He wondered why she had seemed so happy. He came in and saw Peter smiling slightly.

"Hey, what's up?" James asked. Peter grinned "I've got a date for the ball!" James blinked. That was definitely a surprise; Peter actually got a date before Sirius and him.

"So who is it" James asked curiously, "Lilly" Peter said, "you know, my tutor?".

James mouth dropped to the floor and he started to feel dizzy WHAT! Lilly was going with Peter? How could she? How could he? How could-

"James?", Peter was looking at him with a surprised look on his face. James had a strange urge to rip him into shreds and feed him to the giant squid.

"TRAITOR" he yelled then zoomed into his dorm leaving an even more surprised looking Peter behind him. How could Peter do this to him?

**Remus**

Remus strolled into the common room. The only other person there was a shocked looking peter.

"Is there something wrong?" Remus asked concerned.

Peter shrugged "I don't know, I was talking to James about the ball and he suddenly yelled that I was a traitor and ran off.

Remus blinked, that definitely sounded like something that James would do. "What were you saying to him?" He asked curiously.

"I was just telling him how I was going to the ball with Lilly and-"

"Aaaaaaaah, that's the problem" Remus realised.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Lilly, James has wanted to ask her for ages" Peter looked upset.

"I only really asked because she was saying how she didn't have a partner and that she might not be able to go and that she wanted to go"

Remus patted him on the back. "its okay, he'll get over it" I hope, he silently added to himself.

**Sirius**

Sirius slumped back to the common room. He still couldn't believe that Kitty had rejected him. He wondered what idiot she would end up going with.

He saw her and her friends giggling by the staircase,

"I'm just glad you finally said yes to someone, I was getting very annoyed at all the losers that kept coming up to us" her blonde friend was saying.

"I don't see what was wrong with Sirius" her black haired friend said.

Sirius quickly decided to ask…Lee, or whatever her name was to the ball. It couldn't hurt to make Kitty jealous.

"Oh, Leah, Sirius is okay but he's kinda…" Kitty trailed off trying to find the right word.

Sirius decided that he needed a date NOW.

"Hey Leah" he flashed her a grin. She looked at him surprised, he had never actually talked to her before.

"Do you have a partner for the dance?" he asked, quickly glancing at Kitty. Unfortunately she was leaning against a pillar and filing her nails. Their blonde friend was smirking, as usual.

"Noooooooooooo" Leah said slowly.

"Great! So you'll go with me?" he asked.

"We-el" She glanced at Kitty who shrugged, then a Cleo who made a slashing motion across her throat.

"Oka-" "GREAT!" Sirius exclaimed and rushed off.

Leah looked at her friends "Should I have done that?" she asked.

Kitty shook her head and slung her arm around Leah "My friend, you do not know what you have gotten yourself into"

**Remus**

Remus and Peter sat finishing a Defence against the dark arts essay when Sirius burst in.

"I am the greatest!" He was singing to himself.

Peter looked about as disturbed as Remus felt.

"Um…Sirius" Peter asked slowly "Whats wrong?" Sirius practically skipped over.

"I managed to get a date and make Kitty jealous at the same time" Remus sighed wishing his sister was a lot younger, it was unnerving hearing Sirius talking about her like this.

"Who is it?" He asked, fearing the answer.

"Leah, Kitty's friend" Remus was about to say that Kitty wasn't really the type to get jealous over something as strange and pathetic as that but Sirius just went off up to the boys dormitory.

Peter looked at Remus "Will Kitty get jealous that Sirius is going with Leah?" He asked.

Remus sighed and shook his head "No, I doubt-" He was interrupted by giggling and the portrait door opening.

"I do not believe he asked you" Leah was saying, her eyes bright.

Kitty giggled "I know!"

Cleo rolled her eyes "I'm just glad you finally said yes to someone!"

Remus sat up straight "Who?" he asked immediately. Kitty rolled her eyes "What, so you can go and beat them up?"

Remus folded his arms "No, I just want to know who my baby sister is going to the dance with!"

Kitty grinned mischievously at him "Well I'm not telling" she said in a sing-song voice.

"You'll just have to wait and see at the ball" Cleo grinned.

Leah smiled "I'll give you one clue, he's a _third_ year"

Remus paled "A third year? Kitty that's much too old for you, why couldn't you say yes to one of the perfectly nice _first_ years that asked you…" Remus kept on babbling for a while.

Kitty rolled her eyes and went up to her dormitory. Her friends followed.

Peter watched them go while Remus was still going on about first years "This is going to be an interesting ball" he muttered to himself.

**Sorry I haven't updated for ages, and that this chapters pretty short. The next one is going to be much longer (the ball/dance). I've been really busy lately, with schoolwork and editing Mad over Moony's story 'Stepping stones' (It's really good I suggest you read it). Please review or I'll stop writing this story! **


	7. The Valentine Ball Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am just making a plot for the characters. **

**Note: Kaya is pronounced K-eye-a**

**Peter**

Peter gave a small sigh to himself as he walked slowly down the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

James had left especially early just to avoid seeing Peter…or maybe he was just really hungry.

He walked into the great hall and started to move towards the Gryffindor table where James, Sirius and Remus were sitting.

But as he came over James saw him and quickly scooted over so there was no room.

Peter looked at Remus and Sirius for support but Remus was too busy muttering something about Third years to notice and Sirius was too busy trying not to look at Kitty who was sitting a few seats down with her friends.

Peter turned and glanced around a bit, trying to find a place to sit. Not many people liked him. He was just the kid that tagged along with James, Sirius and Remus.

"Peter, over here" A voice called. He looked over and saw Lilly waving to him.

He walked over and sat down next to her. She was sitting across from a girl with straight, shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes.

Lilly waved a hand at the girl "This is Kaya, Kaya, this is Peter, my student".

Kaya Looked up at him and giggled "So this is the guy that Lilly's tutoring, Hi, I'm Kaya" She talked very fast.

Lilly smiled at her friend "I'm also going to the dance with him"

"Really? Cool, I don't have a partner yet" Kaya giggled again "I'll find someone"

Peter wondered how someone as smart as Lilly could have a friend that was as Ditzy as Kaya.

"Yeah, about that" he said to Lilly, "Look, maybe us going isn't the best idea, you know, student and pupil…"

Lilly's green eyes filled with hurt, "Don't you want to go with me?" she said in a wounded voice.

Peter hurriedly shook his head. "No, its not that…its just…well, one of my friends is really mad and-"

"-Well it doesn't matter what he thinks" Lilly cut in.

"Do you know anyone who doesn't have a partner yet?" Kaya asked peter curiously.

"Um…well, there's Remus, uh, you know? Remus Lup-"

"-Cool" Kaya said brightly and bounced off to where Peters friends were sitting.

Lilly turned to Peter. "So, I was hoping that we could talk about your Potions essay, it was pretty good but you have errors here, here…here, here…here, aaaaaaaand here.

Peter sighed, he still hadn't fixed things up with James but at least he had a good new friend.

**Remus**

Remus was still grumbling about Kitty. He couldn't believe that she was going with a thirteen year old!

A girl with strawberry blonde hair skipped up to them. He thought that she probably wanted to talk to James, the quiddich play and was surprised when she turned to him.

"Hi, I'm Kaya, I'm in some of your classes, will you go to the dance with me?"

Remus blinked. He knew he had seen this girl somewhere before, she was…Lilly's friend.

That was probably the reason why James was frantically nodding his head behind Kaya's back.

"Uh…okay" he said slowly.

"Okay" she smiled and bounced off.

"She seemed nice" Sirius said, starting to eat his untouched toast.

"Why did you want me to go with her so much?" Remus asked James curiously.

"Because she's Lilly's friend, and I would look bad if you said no" Remus decided not to ask how him rejecting Lilly's friend made James look bad.

"So who are you going with?" Sirius asked James, trying to change the subject.

James gave a self-satisfied smirk. "Rina" he said proudly.

Remus searched his mind "Rina, Rina…she's in the Gryffindor team right?" he asked.

Sirius was thinking as well "Dark, long hair, usually plaited, right?"

James nodded, "Yup, Rina Patil, Seeker"

His face became stony "She's no Lilly but because _someone_ betrayed me and lied and cheated behind my back, I guess she will have to do."

"Where is Peter?" Sirius asked, looking around for their friend.

Remus looked over the table to where Lilly and Kaya were sitting. Sure enough Peter was sitting with them, Joking and laughing.

He quickly looked away and changed the subject before James could notice.

**Sirius**

Kitty was laughing with her friends and pushing away the blonde one who was tugging at her shiny black hair and then she-

A hand waving in his face interrupted his thoughts. "Sirius?" James asked "I thought you were trying not to look at her". Sirius blinked

"How did you know?" James just shook his head and turned to Remus.

"So do you know who she's going with?" he asked curiously.

Remus was staring at something over James's shoulder. "Huh? Who?" he asked turning to James.

James rolled his eyes "Kitty, you know? Your sister? What were you looking at anyway?" James tried to look past Remus.

"Uh…Kitty" Remus said hurriedly blocking James way "Yeah, she's going with some third-" he broke off with a horrified look on his face.

"Did I say third year? What I _meant_ was first year, yeah, _first_ year" Remus started babbling.

"WHAT!" Sirius exclaimed, knocking over his and James goblets. How could Kitty have rejected him.** Him.** Sirius Black for some third year. Some girls may think it fashionable to date older guys but they were so wrong!

He decided to go and set her straight. He stood up and marched off to where Kitty and her friends were sitting.

**Kitty**

"Hey, isn't that Sirius Blue?" Cleo asked, looking over Kitty's shoulder at an approaching figure.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Black, Sirius black", she turned around and saw him "Judging by the look on his face he just found out about the third year"

Kitty groaned "Great, just what I need, another brotherly speech!"

Cleo giggled "I wouldn't call Remus's babbling about third years a speech"

Kitty sighed. Ever since she had rejected him Sirius had been 'too busy' to teach her how to be the perfect trouble maker.

The last thing she needed was to make him more mad. But there was no way she would have said yes, he was one of Remus's friends!

Perhaps she could ask James to teach her when he didn't have quiddich training and-

"A _third_ year?" an angry voice asked. Kitty sighed, time for the lecture.

"Save the speech Sirius, Remus already gave it to me" Sirius stood there for a few seconds gaping like a goldfish.

"Who?" he eventually

"You'll just have to wait and see" Kitty said the stood up and strode off.

Leah followed her immediately.

Cleo grabbed a piece of toast and the followed her.

**James**

"Does this robe make my neck look big?" Sirius asked, standing in front of the huge mirror that covered an entire wall.

James glanced over to where he was sitting at a table spread out with comes, brushes and every type of hair product imaginable.

"No, not really" he muttered, flattening his hair down with yet another type of gel.

Remus glanced up onto the wall. A big silver clock appeared "We still have five minutes until we have to meet the girls" he said, walking over to a corner where a chair appeared. He sunk down onto it.

Peter sat in a corner, as far away from James's glares as possible.

Sirius smoothed out his deep blood red dress robe. And looked over at James "This was a very good Idea to get changed in the room. Nice robes by the way" he commented, looking at James's Deep blue robes.

"Yeah" James muttered, still trying to smooth down his hair, it kept sticking up at odd angles.

Remus looked over at James, His pale blue robes rustled as he shifted around.

"I don't think your going to get that hair under control" He grinned.

James turned around and threw a comb at him.

"What you need is super sleek, smooth, rock hard gel" Said Sirius.

A Bottle appeared in his hand and he tossed it at James. James caught it and started slicking down his hair with it.

"Come on, we better go" Remus said standing up, "You know how girls get when your late"

James finally got his hair smoothed down and followed the others out to the staircase where they were meeting the girls.

He saw a bright green and red blur rush up to Peter.

"I heard you got an 'A' on your herbology essay" an excited Lilly was saying "Well done!"

She was wearing a long, shimmery, emerald green robe. James had to tear his eyes off her to look at the other girls.

Kaya had followed Lilly and was wearing a pretty, sunny yellow robe. Her hair was still bouncing around her sholders "Hey!" she exclaimed brightly to them all.

Next came Leah, she had a light purple robe and a small frown. "Hi" she said, coming up to Sirius.

"Is something wrong?" James asked her, looking at her frown. She sighed "Not really, Sorry I was late, I had to show Cleo who Dave was" she smiled.

James felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Rina standing behind him, wearing a bright orange robe.

"Hi" She said. He gave her a glum smile; Lilly and Peter were still talking about his 'great' grade.

**Remus**

"So shall we go to the great hall?" Remus asked the group "Everyone's here".

They all agreed and went into the great hall. It was like stepping into an explosion of pink and red.

Small pink confetti hearts fluttered down from the sky which was a clear deep blue. The house tables had been replaced with small round tables for four people. They had pink tablecloths and red and gold chairs.

Red and white gauzy curtains hung down over the walls. There was a huge space cleared for dancing and a stage draped with pale pink material strung around it.

Remus stood and blinked, wishing he had brought sunglasses.

He felt Kaya tug on his arm "Come on, lets not stand here with our mouths open" she said, dragging him into the chaos.

Peter, Lilly, Rina and James had disappeared onto the dance floor so Sirius, Leah, Remus and Kaya went to sit down.

Professor Flitwik Came up onto the stage and magnified his voice. Then he announced that the 'Sirens' would be playing next.

Kaya groaned "Not the sirens, they're the worst!" Leah nodded "yeah, they're terrible!"

Leah and Kaya started having a conversation about the best types of bands.

Sirius was craning his neck as if he was trying to find someone. Remus had a pretty good idea of who that was.

He looked back to the stage where Flitwik and McGonagall were waving there wands. Suddenly the stage turned into a swimming pool with four huge rocks in it.

Then four beautiful mermaids swam out and perched themselves on the rocks. Remus was surprised; most mermaids were terrible, ugly, scaly beasts. But these mermaids all had smooth, pale skin and long silky hair with glittering brightly coloured tails.

The lead mermaid, who had shining white hair and a sparkly pink tail picked up a curling pink shell with a cord of seaweed trailing off it into the water, Remus guessed that this was the microphone.

The other three mermaids were getting out their instruments which were all just as interesting. A golden haired one with a red tail was getting out two rocks, a starfish, and some giant shells and hitting them with coral sticks as if testing them. That must be the drums he mused.

He turned to Sirius to see if he found the singers as fascinating as Remus did.

Sirius was starring at the door with a horrified look on his face. Remus looked over and searched the crowd until he saw his sister.

She was wearing a shining silver robe and her wavy black hair was pinned back. The big shock however was who she was standing with.

"Is that who I think it is?" Remus gaped…

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Sorry I had to do a 'To be continued' I absolutely hate them but the chapter was getting kinda long and I was getting tired. Don't worry. The next chaps coming soon. Please review! Okay, this next bit has nothing to do with the story; I'm just doing it for one of my friends. If you want to read it the fine, but it probably won't make any sense to you :) **

_To Mad Over Moony: _

_Remus, Sirius and James were sitting in the common room. "Ugh, this Potions essay is so boring!" Sirius complained. "Yeah, it would be great if it would write itself" James said. "You know what else would be great?" Remus asked, "If S-M-H would remember her groups PD assignment!". "Yeah, that really would be great!" the other two exclaim. They all look at Sophie "You know who you are, so get that assignment and put it in your bag!" James says. They all give her a big cheesy grin. Remus gives her a little wave as she goes off and puts the assignment in her bag. _


	8. Tied down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; I am just making a plot for the characters. **

**Note: If you do not know who Kingsley Shacklebolt is then I suggest that you read the fith book again. **

**Kaya**

"SHACKLEBOLT!". Kaya glared at Sirius for interrupting the conversation that she was having with Leah. She wondered why he looked like he was about to explode.

"HOW COULD SHE GO WITH HIM? SHE COULD HAVE GONE WITH ME! IS SHE _TRYING _ TO SOCIALLY KILL HERSELF?"

Kaya whacked him on the back of his head. "Stop yelling Sirius! People are staring!" actually, only a few people were staring, everybody was sued to the Marauders-or at least Sirius and James- breaking out yelling.

"To answer your question, I don't think she's trying to socially kill herself, Kingsley is really smart, and a third year" Leah told him.

Kaya grinned "Not to mention good looking" she said slyly.

Leah nodded "And the strong silent type"

Sirius glared at them "Why didn't you go with him then?" he asked angrily.

"Aside from the fact that I was already going with you?" Leah asked dryly.

Kaya made a face "The strong silent type bore me"

Kaya noticed that Remus still hadn't said anything. He was staring at Kitty and Kingsley, his mouth hanging open.

Kaya elbowed him "Trying to catch fly's?" she asked.

Remus slowly closed his mouth. "I'm gonna go and get a drink" he slowly stood up and drifted off.

Kaya frowned and folded her arms watching him walk off.

"Something wrong?" Leah asked.

Kaya shook her head "Remus definitely needs some lessons in how to treat girls" she muttered.

"Why?" Leah asked curiously.

Kaya got up and flounced off after him "He didn't offer to get me a drink" her voice called out.

**Sirius**

The girl's voices were still ringing in his head.

_Kingsley is really smart, and a third year… Not to mention good looking… And the strong silent type…_

"I'm smart and good looking, and cool. What makes Shacklebolt better than me?"

He asked Leah, annoyed.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Well he doesn't have an ego the size of The Ministry for Magic" she suggested. "and he's_ silent _as in, doesn't talk a lot"

Sirius just folded his arms and grumbled "stupid….Shacklebolt…what does she…third year"

Leah just rolled her eyes. Then she saw that the Sirens were getting ready to play. She bit her lip and turned to Sirius. "Wax or rope?" she asked kindly.

Sirius turned to her, confused "What?" he asked.

"Would you prefer the wax or the rope?" she asked again. "Well, it doesn't have to be wax, we could substitute it for gum, I guess. And the rope could be chain"

Leah decided that the rope would be best. She pulled some out of a pocket from her robes and started to tie him to his chair.

"Wha? What on earth are you doing?" he asked her, looking at her like she had just sprouted another head.

Leah just shook her head and enchanted the knot, so that it was extra tight. "You'll thank me"

**Kitty**

Kitty turned to Kingsley who was standing next to her. "Want to get a drink?" she asked him.

A puzzled look spread across his face "**Uh, what? Cant hear you**" His voice was a lot louder than usual.

Kitty grinned, pleased with her magic. She had quickly transfigured a candle into a pair of super strong earplugs when she had seen that the band was beginning to play. They seemed to be doing a good job.

The room was filled with yelling, as well as the sweet music. All the males in the room that didn't have anything stuffed in their ears were shouting their heads off to be freed.

The girls had been very creative when restraining their dates. Some were simply tied to chairs, others had been tied to table legs, and one was even being held to the ground with a giant weight.

The singing of the 'Sirens' was irresistible to any boy.

Every male in the castle had either been tied to something or had his ears blocked, if they hadn't been tied down they would have raced into the water on the stage, and either been strangled or drowned.

Even Professor Dumbledore had to be guarded. Thankfully for him he had wax in his ears, so that no one would have to hear his desperate pleas.

Professor Slughorn had not been as lucky. He had been chained to his chair and was desperately trying to escape.

Kitty held up her hand and mimed drinking out of a glass "Do-you-want-a-dink?" she asked slowly.

"**Oh, a drink**!" Kingsley shouted "**Yes, good idea**".

Kitty giggled as they headed over to the fountain of pumpkin juice. The shouting definitely was amusing.

The only other person by the fountain was Kaya. Next to her was Remus.

Kitty gave a snort of laughter. Kaya had put Remus in a full body bind, but he was still trying to glare at Kingsley.

"Hey Kitty" Kaya smiled "Your brother is kinda in shock, I had to get my own drink!" she sighed and shook her head, as if that was a huge crime.

"Hi Kingsley" Kaya waved at him.

"**Huh?**" he yelled at her. Kaya nodded, impressed "Nice earplugs" she told Kitty.

Kitty smiled "Thanks". "**What?**" Kingsley asked.

"Never-mind!" she replied slowly.

"You know, I think that whoever hired this band was onto something" Kaya noted. "What?" Kitty asked curiously

"Well some of these girls don't exactly look happy" Kaya noted.

Kitty glanced around and giggled. Practically all of the girls were glaring, either at the boys or the band. The rest of them were laughing at Slughorn.

Kingsley turned to Kitty "**When can I take the earplugs-" **The last song suddenly stopped and Kitty waved her wand to make the earplugs disappear.

"-**Out, and-" **Kingsley blinked **"**Oh, the music stopped" he mumbled.

Kitty smiled, then cast a scared look at Remus. Kaya waved her away, "Go before I un-bind him" she smiled.

Kitty grabbed Kingsley's arm and disappeared into the crowd.

**Remus**

Remus cricked his neck again. Kaya rolled her eyes "Will you stop doing that?" she asked, smiling as usual.

"Ouch- I was in a full body bind for nearly two hours, how do you expect me to feel?" Kaya shook her head, "It was more like one hour" she told him.

"It felt like two…" he muttered.

They came to their table where Leah and Sirius were sitting. Sirius was looking very grumpy, and for some reason was still tied to his chair.

Leah was sitting next to him and doing her nails. "Aaaaah, why is Sirius still tied to his chair?"

Leah just rolled her eyes "Kitty passed"

"Ohhhhhh" Kaya nodded. At the mention of his sister a dark look spread across Remus's face.

"Hey guy's" a voice said. They turned and saw Rina and James. James was muttering "I don't believe you tied me to a table!"

Lily and Peter passed their table. "So if you add the dragon scale at just the right time, the potion should turn bright blue…" Lily was telling Peter.

James's face practically turned to stone.

"Well aren't we all happy" Rina said sarcastically.

"Everybody is" commented Leah, looking around at all the grumpy faces. The students were still refusing to untie Slughorn.

Kaya sighed, "Well, I'm gonna go now, I still have some Charms homework to finish."

She and Remus started to head off. "Yeah" Sirius said darkly "If you untie me now I'll be off."

Leah pointed her wand at the rope and they followed Remus and Kaya out of the room.

When they came to the staircase they saw two dark haired figures. One had light skin and silver robes and the other had dark skin and light green robes.

Leah grabbed Sirius's arm warningly but he shook her off.

He hurried to catch up with Kitty. She turned to him an annoyed expression on her face.

"What?" she asked. "I just wanted to say…that, I'm sorry" Kitty smiled at him "Oh, and I forgive you". Kitty blinked, puzzled "Forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you for going with a third year and rejecting me" Kitty rolled her eyes, some people never change.

She lowered her voice "So does this mean that you will keep teaching me how to make trouble?" she asked, casting a glance at Remus.

Sirius gave her a grin "Sure! Tomorrow we're gonna try it without the room"

He smirked "Be afraid Snape, be very afraid"

**Okay, I am so glad that this chapter is over! It was fun to write, but the best bit of the story is coming soon. I hope that you liked the chapter. I'm going to write the next chapter of 'Blood is thicker than water-most of the time' now so the next chapter may not come for a while. Please review! **


End file.
